medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AirbornSoldier
Welcome Hi AirbornSoldier -- we are excited to have Medal of Honor Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Shun Fukuzawa Image help Hello. Welcome to Wikia. It's best to use this page as your talk page since you'll get a notification whenever someone leaves you a message which you won't get if you use a page like AirbornSoldier's Talk Page. Are you able to upload logos using ? Is it only when you choose New! Add Images that you have an error? The best way to learn about templates is to copy them from other Wikia sites. If there's a specific thing you want to do, then JSharp is the best person to ask for help about these. You can leave a message for me on my talk page here. Angela (talk) 08:07, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Another wiki Hi. I just realised that this wiki already existed at http://moh.wikia.com/. Would you like to join that one instead? You might some more people over there to help out with templates and other things. Angela (talk) 17:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 17:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) holy fucking shit ...I had no idea. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Lol me neither. Honestly, I thought this was the Wiki that I quit the one I made for and not moh.wikia.com. AirbornSoldier 22:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Do you want your b'crat abilities on your other account? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 22:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Be Partner Hi Airbornsoldier. Interest to be partner with my Wikia? The Wikia is FHSW and FHSW is a minimod for Battlefield 1942, with an enormously number of weaponry included some crazy secret projects. Fritz Kempf (FHSW Wiki Admin) (talk) 15:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) 14.08.2015 interwiki links to Ukrainian project Please, put interwiki links to Ukrainian project http://uk.medalofhonor.wikia.com/ on Main. Thanks — [[User:Usik64|''Usik''64 ]][[w:c:uk.wikis: user talk:Usik64|''обговорення'']] 19:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC)